Nine
Nine, otherwise known as Ilios, is one of the Ancient Darkrai, a group of Darkrai originally chosen to help balance the powers of Time and Space but who later betrayed Arceus and the Sinnoh Trio. Nine is the second most powerful Ancient. History Ancient History Long ago, ten powerful Darkrai were granted the power of Time and Space, to keep balance while Dialga and Palkia healed from a recent battle. The leader of the ten, Sombra, convinced his brethren to rebel against Arceus and the Dragons in order to conquer the world. They constructed massive Void Towers in each of the four regions in order to amplify the effects of their Dark Void and drain the power of their sleeping victims, using that power to become much stronger and covering many regions in darkness and nightmares. However, Nine eventually became disillusioned with Sombra's plans, realizing the terror they were wreaking on the world, and abandoned his brethren. Soon after, the Void Tower of Hoenn was destroyed by the forces of the Weather Trio, while the Void Tower of Sinnoh was brought down by the Legendary Golems. Kanto's Void Tower was toppled by the Legendary Birds, and the Void Tower in Johto was destroyed by Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts. With their powers weakened, the Ten were finally stopped at the Sinjoh Ruins by the combined forces of Humans and Pokémon. The battle was long and strenuous, but finally, Sombra was subdued. Arceus sealed the Darkrai in different places throughout the region, with the exception of Sombra, who was sealed between Time and Space, and Nine, who had refused to participate in the battle. While Sombra and Nine were stripped of the power of Time and Space, the other Ancients kept their powers, in order to prevent Time and Space from running rampant. Afterwards, Arceus wiped clean the memories of the events from people's minds, in order to keep them from seeking out the Ten and setting them free. Nine was left to wander the world, contemplating the likelihood of Sombra's return. Ford Many years later, Nine came into contact with a man called John Ford. The two bonded, and soon Nine shared his history with Ford. Through unknown means, Ford helped Nine to regain his powers over Time and Space, and as thanks, Nine agreed to become a permanent ally to him. Nine was used in Ford's infiltration of the Alamo, where he defeated Blackskull and Goldhawk in a short battle. He then opened a portal that transported Blackskull into another dimension, seemingly killing him, before escaping with Ford from the facility. Rise of the Ancient Darkrai Soon after, a man named Adam Sombra appeared. During his efforts to free eight of the nine sealed Ancients, Adam approached Nine, discussing Sombra's return, and marked Nine for a future summons. In retaliation, Nine burned Sombra with Flamethrower, agreeing nonetheless to assist in freeing the Tenth Darkrai. Contrary to Sombra's expectations, Nine intended to utilize Sombra's return as a means of ensuring the Ancient Darkrai's final destruction, though ultimately left this job to the Heroes of Time, Space, and Reverse to figure out. Nonetheless, Nine also began to reach out to Five, slowly working to convince him to turn away from Sombra. More history to come. Fall of Sinnoh To be filled Fall of Hoenn To be filled Sinners Appearance Nine's appearance is much like that of a typical Darkrai. The largest different rests in his eyes, which are a bright green as opposed to the bright blue of a normal Darkrai. His Flamethrower attacks take on the same color as his eyes. Personality To be filled Powers and Abilities Like the rest of the Ancient Darkrai, Nine holds power over Time and Space. Nine's signature move is Flamethrower, notable because of the green flames that he produces whenever he uses the attack. Known Moves *Spacial Rend *Roar of Time *Dark Void *Shadow Ball *Flamethrower *Ice Beam Quotes To be filled Trivia * Nine was not originally intended to be an Ancient Darkrai, and in fact was placed into Ford's arsenal before the Ancients were proposed as a part of RotR's lore. Category:Legendary Pokemon